westburyfandomcom-20200213-history
Huixing-Giuliante Incident
The Huixing-Giuliante Incident was an attack launched by the Chinese-American mob Huixing Clan against the Giuliante mafia family. With the deaths of Don Giuliante, two of his sons, and twenty-six of his men, it is entirely the reason the Giuliante mafia disbanded and the most brutal showdown in either group's history. Catalyst In 1987, the Huixing Clan received word that the Giuliante family was expanding throughout New York City, and hoping to strengthen their American branches, the Huixing sent don Adolfo Giuliante an invitation to become affiliates. Giuliante responded himself, turning them in a personal letter peppered with racist remarks, at one point claiming that a bond with a Chinese group would only "dirty" his organization. Tien-Ma Hao, leader of the Huixing at the time, began planning Giuliante's murder to perfection, which mutated over time to include all of Giuliante's men and his sons. Four years after the Huixing rejection, Adolfo Giuliante and Clay Emmett became affiliated, with Giuliante squeamish over an African-American link, only going through with it because their children were dating. Timeline *July 7, 1987: Tien-Ma Hao is rejected with a highly-offensive letter, and proceeds to plan a murder in response. *October 2, 1987: Hao changes plans to include the deaths of as many people as possible, omitting only women and children as intentional targets. *January 28, 1989: Via a Chinese-Italian spy attending Adolfo Giuliante's dinner party, intel is gained concerning Giuliante's immediate family and house layout. Bugs are planted in the living room and dining room, giving more access to conversations about Giuliante-owned vehicles and buildings. *March 2, 1990: The bugs are found by Anton Giuliante, the eldest son, soon after hunted and destroyed by Giuliante's children. Only Liza, Adolfo's wife, is informed that the house was being wiretapped. *October 11, 1991: Giuliante and Emmett become associates. Their teenage children, particularly Iwao Miyamoto-Emmett and Carrie Giuliante , are the only ones working together. *May 7, 1992: Pang Wei Xue performs in drag at the Palais De L'Amour. This performance is videotaped and sold by his drag circuit, with two copies bought by Bingwen Hon, one of which is given to another gay Huixing member. *April 30, 1994: Pang Wei begins working full-time as a messenger for the Huixing. The tape is sold to Tien-Ma Hao and held in secret "in case". *September 16, 1995: The Giuliante attack is brought to perfection, and resources begin to be built for the night. *June 3, 1997: With small knowledge of Xue's drag days, Iwao Miyamoto discovers Pang Wei Xue's current workplace and begins to hound him with propositions and inappropriate gifts. *July 4, 1997: Aware of Miyamoto's crush, Tien-Ma Ho orders Pang Wei Xue to take him on a date on the night of the showdown to prevent Miyamoto being on the premises and any injury of him that may trigger an attack from the Emmett Group. Pang Wei is blackmailed with the drag tape, with the condition for failing to serve being that the tape will be screened during a Huixing dinner party, containing a number of homophobic members. *July 7, 1997: Iwao Miyamoto and Pang Wei Xue go to the Lower East Side to see a movie. At 11:06 PM, 206 Huixing agents, including Pang Wei's boyfriend Bingwen Hon and Tien-Ma Hao himself, storm Adolfo Giuliante's house on the night of an all-member dinner party and open fire. Hao kills Adolfo Giuliante himself after Anton and Eric Giuliante are sniped by unidentified Huixing members, now presumed an accident, and Hao is killed in a crossfire. Carrie Giuliante is accidentally shot upon entering the building close to the end of the brawl. Aftermath In light of his death, Huixing leadership went to Tien-Ma Hao's nephew, America-born Adrian Hao, in the fall of 1997. The Giuliante family leadership went to third son Vito, whom privatized the group over two years before disbanding it after a lack of enthusiasm from associates. The sole Giuliante daughter, Carrie, moved to Georgia to attend college, shutting off contact with Iwao Miyamoto. Miyamoto responded to this by blaming Pang Wei Xue for preventing him from protecting Carrie, departing to work in Japan, then coming back for revenge on Pang Wei over ten years later. Category:Events